


Arrow To My Heart (Pain Through Memories)

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: This is for the 2017 OlicityValentinesdaysmut-a-thon on Tumblr. My prompt was Guy On Top.Oliver Queen is fighting to get Felicity Smoak back. She helped the Black Siren escape and Felicity went with her. When Oliver and Barry confront them, Oliver is hurt, causing him to relieve past memories. Only those memories aren't exactly the ones that happened. They are screwed up, literally. But Oliver must fight through it all to get the woman he loves back before it is too late, even if he has to lock her up to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of a thing on Tumblr. It is the OlicityValentineSmut-A-Thon. I’m not always the greatest at smut and I really wasn’t sure where I wanted to take this. My prompt was Guy On Top. A huge thank you to my beta, missmegan666, who patiently helps me out even when her schedule is full. And another thank you to her for the great title she gave me when I just couldn't wrap my mind around one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Arrow, The Flash and DC Comics.

 

            The stench of C4 lingered over his body. Oliver knew that the second Diggle caught up with him despite the fact the stink had long since burned out Oliver’s own sense of smell.

            “Damn, man. That’s stronger than normal,” Digg told him as he slapped him on the back.

            “I was closer than usual.” Oliver lifted one foot and showed Digg the melted sole of his boot. “Carter grabbed me. Had no idea he was still alive.” Oliver rubbed his head and tried to forget the site of the man burning as the flames shot up his legs consuming him slowly. “I should have paid more attention.”

            Going over and hanging up his bow, Oliver felt how long the night had been as exhaustion set in. It was the only way he slept now a days. Before tonight, Carter had gone to ground and not even Felicity had been able to track him. If Carter hadn’t messed up by sending out one of his main goons, Oliver would have never found him.

            Glancing around, Oliver asked Diggle, “Where’s Felicity?”

            Digg shrugged. “Probably getting changed.” At Oliver’s confused look, Digg clarified. “She needed to blow off some steam. Felicity was really upset that you were able to track down Carter when she couldn’t.”

            “It’s not her fault.” Oliver unzipped his jacket and gingerly pulled it from his shoulders. Pain radiated through his body from the blast. He couldn’t wait to get under the jets of the shower he installed over a year ago. “I’ll talk to her.”

            “Do that. I need to head home. Lyla has me painting the nursery.” Digg shook his head and mumbled something that Oliver couldn’t make out. “Not looking forward to staring at that much pink for the next few hours.”

            Oliver smiled at his friend and watched him leave. He knew Digg didn’t mean it. John was way too excited at the thought of fatherhood, even if it scared him more than an army of Mirakuru soldiers.

            Gingerly, Oliver headed over to the changing area. It was separated into two spaces now. He did that sometime last year shortly after he installed the shower because Sara began working with the team more and more and he wanted her to feel comfortable. For a moment, Oliver’s eyes lingered on the entrance to the female domain but he shook his head and entered the guy’s side so he could dress.

            “Felicity,” he called out, knowing that if she was on the other side of the wall she’d hear him. But when she didn’t answer he called her name again and tried his best not to panic. If she wasn’t there, where was she? Had she left for the night without telling Digg?

            _No_. Felicity wouldn’t do that. She had to be here somewhere. Oliver searched for his phone to call her but realized he left it out in the lair inside his jacket. With a deep breath to hold down the rising anxiety of Felicity’s absence, Oliver stripped down. Grabbing a clean towel, he headed for the shower that connected the two areas.

            The second he opened the door, steam hit him. Oliver’s ears pricked but he didn’t hear running water, not even a drip. Which meant that Felicity had been in here recently, probably when he was calling for her, but had already escaped back to the women’s locker room.

            The thought of Felicity naked in the shower, escaping in only a wet towel wrapped around her bombed him and his lower half began to stiffen at the notion that he wished he had been a few minutes earlier. _Damn it_. He was the one who refused to admit that he was falling for her. Dig had made some not so subtle hints over the past month about him saying something to her, but Oliver couldn’t do it. So, the least he could do for her was to stop constantly thinking about her. Stop having dreams where she played a major role. Stop wanting more when he knew that he could only ruin the one thing he had come to count on.

            Yanking off his underwear, Oliver threw the towel at the towel rack, happy that it decided to stay. As much as he wanted a hot shower to ease his muscles, he turned the taps on cold. There was one muscle that needed to be taken care of first.

            The freezing cold water sluiced over his skin and he couldn’t help but shiver as the rivulets travelled down his entire body. The temperature of the water had him remembering the cold stream that he and Slade used to clean up until Fyres compromised the spot. Closing his eyes, Oliver pushed the memory aside before he readjusted the water to a warmer temperature.

            “Oliver?”

            “Shit,” Oliver mumbled to himself as he heard Felicity’s voice through the door. “I’m in the shower.”

            “Yeah. Sorry. I left my phone in there and I need to head into work.”

            Oliver opened the door to the shower and grabbed his towel so he could wrap it around himself. The cold water made all the steam on the glass windows dissipate, leaving him exposed to her view should she enter the room. “Come in.”           

            “You sure?” Her voice sounded doubtful but desperate, causing Oliver to smile.

            “I have a towel,” he assured her. “Just make it quick.”

            Felicity opened the door and peeked inside. She seemed satisfied that he wasn’t going to jump out at her. Felicity held a hand in front of her glasses in such a cute way, he almost laughed, because he knew that there was no way she couldn’t still see him as she eased inside. “I’m so sorry. If I wasn’t already late…”           

            “Its fine, Felicity,” Oliver ground out as she watched her. She was dressed in her usual get up from Tech Village with her blue polo shirt and darker blue trousers. But today, there were a pair of pink strappy wedges on her feet. Ones that Oliver could picture on her feet when she wasn’t wearing anything else. “Fel-li-city.”

            She held up the phone. “I’m going.” She started for the door when she turned around. Steam spiraled around Oliver now that the temperature was warmer but he was still exposed to her and she was no longer covering her face. “Do you need a new towel?”

            “If you don’t mind.” Oliver glanced down at the sodden one he held together. The one that barely covered the raging hard-on he had after seeing her shoes.

            Oliver could tell how nervous she was by the fact that she brought a pile of them. Felicity laid them on the lone chair that occupied the space. “Here you go.”

            And that should have been the end of it. But his mind wandered. Instead of her walking out the door, Felicity began to twirl a piece of her ponytail while she studied him. Her blue eyes going almost black.

            His throat went bone dry despite all the moisture that filled the room. Felicity hesitantly stepped forward and Oliver wanted nothing more than her naked in the shower with him but he couldn’t ask that of her. He couldn’t ask anything of her. _How fucked up was that_? He had lost everything the moment she said how inconceivable it was for the two of them to be together and he walked away on the beach of Lian Yu. Oliver tried not to destroy the miracle that had her arriving every night to work with him despite everything that had happened.

            “Your towel looks a little wet.” She noted from outside the glass cubicle, as her finger traced the stainless steel handle.

            Wet was too mild of a term for the deflated cotton that wrapped around him. Too bad really because the towel was the only limp thing in the shower.

            Steam rose around her as she opened the door. It enveloped her into its warm arms as she stepped inside and closed the door. As he stood there frozen, his heart and mind the only things that he knew for sure that were still functional. Though, even his mind was not operating on full steam and he knew that the second the words sprang from his mouth. “You’re going to ruin your shoes.”

            Felicity held out one of the pink shoes. “These.” She made a sound of dismissal. “I’ll get a new pair.”

            Oliver could only nod in response as she striped off the blue cotton shirt and tossed it over the glass walls. Her bra was a see through white lace that hid nothing. Her nipples were pink and puckered calling out for his mouth. Oliver had to close his eyes only to have them spring back open the second the image of Felicity pressed against the wall with those straps holding back her arms while he yanked down the cups and fucked her breasts until he forgot his own name came to mind.

            She bent down and her ponytail traced against his chest as she unbuckled her shoes. They were kicked off to a corner of the shower and the sane part of Oliver’s mind wanted to pick them up and place them outside their already tight confines so they would be safe. Felicity’s eyes met his and that was how he had no idea of her next plan of attack. A finger reached out and tugged at the sodden cotton in an attempt to dislodge it from his grip. However, his knuckles whitened as they gripped the towel like a lifeline.

            With her eyes still locked on his, she edged closer. In that instant Oliver felt like the last bit of air that should have kept his lungs operational was used on one simple, but complex, word. “Felicity?”         

           Blackness edged at the corners of his eyes as Felicity ran one of her soft hands down his slick chest. The water that fell around them lubricating every movement she made upon his body. He couldn’t have moved if the lair burned around them. His body was tense with a need he had never felt. It took every effort not to lean into her touch as her hand skimmed lower over each well-defined muscle on his abdomen.

            Too many times since he even began to let himself acknowledge that there might be something between them, he had woken up hot and wanting, needing something like this from her. _No_. _He had never pictured this_. In his dreams, as wanton as he wanted Felicity to be she was a pure light on the edge of his darkness and he never let her taint herself with the blackness that rested in his soul.

            Her fingers, ironically painted black, traced around the top of the towel until it reached a spot just above his ass where there was separation. With another step to help her be able to reach, Felicity’s fingers dipped inside the traitorous towel. Her fingers trailing a path across his clenched ass. Her partly clad body moved another inch and began to gyrate against his body. It was if she was dancing to some exotic song that played only in her head. Her tongue swept out and circled around one of his pebbled nipples, as she pleaded, “Please, Oliver.”

            Oliver had to close his eyes again in an effort to gain some sort of control over this… Hell, he had no idea what this was. It would be too easy to give in. To fuck Felicity hard in this shower without any thought of what might happen afterwards. But, that was just it. It was Felicity. He refused to lose her. Not over a stupid mindless fuck. Felicity deserved more. And he wanted more than anything to give that to her.

            Felicity who had seen him with Sara. With Laurel. And, hell if Digg didn’t give Felicity a full report of his dealings with Helena. Felicity had seen glimpses of Oliver Queen in those relationships because it had been so easy to fall into his old ways with each one of them. But Felicity was different. He wanted to be different, to prove that he was, for her.

            All of that crashed out the window the second Felicity fell to her knees before him. With her eyes locked on his, she parted the drenched white cotton and took Oliver’s aching dick in her small hand. Those black painted fingers trailing over the tip in the softest of touches.

            He was the first to break eye contact. In his defense, the second she licked the precum from the tip, he had no choice but to throw his head back to keep from screaming. Her warm mouth, that he knew was painted a delicious pink color, encircled the tip of him. Her tongue traced a hot path on the underside of his dick. The one that wanted nothing more than to pump into her until he shot out every bit of himself down her throat. When her mouth sunk lower, Oliver gave up the damn towel. _What was the point_?

            Oliver tangled his hands into the wet mess of her hair as he thrust forward. He needed this more than he needed air. Felicity mouth left him and Oliver felt empty. He tried to pull her back but she nipped at his leg before soothing the spot with a kiss.

            “Felicity, please,” he begged her. Oliver wasn’t afraid to admit that she had him begging.

            “Oliver,” she said as her mouth blew across the tip of him. He tried to drag her closer but she wouldn’t obey. In fact her tone grew sharp, almost unrecognizable as she said his name again.

            His eyes crossed as her mouth encircled him again. Oliver’s knees began to buckle and he pushed her back so he wouldn’t hurt her as his body fell forward. “Felicity?”

            “Oliver?” Her voiced sounded concerned but Oliver knew he was losing his mind with all that she was doing to him when it sounded like she said his name just like Barry Allen would. And he did not need to be thinking about him right now.

            When she said it again, Oliver cursed. _What the hell was wrong with him_? He scrubbed at his face and hoped that when he opened his eyes all that would be right with the world.

            Apparently, he should have wished for something else.

            “Oliver?”

            _Damn it_. Opening his eyes, Oliver stared up as Barry Allen leaned over him in his Flash suit. _What was happening to him?_

            “You okay?” Barry asked. “You hit your head pretty hard.”    

            Reaching up, Oliver gingerly reached under his hood to where the pain lanced through his head. As he suspected, a large contusion greeted his inquisitive fingers. “What happened?”

            Barry bent down next to him to help him up. “What do you remember?”

            Oliver could tell that Barry was concerned he might have lost his memory or had a concussion. “Felicity. And Laurel?”            

            “Black Siren,” Barry confirmed when they were both upright. “Her scream knocked you into the wall.”    

            Glancing around, Oliver became concerned. “Where’s Felicity? Is she safe?”   

            “She gone,” Barry told him with a shake of his head.

            Oliver grabbed Barry and shook him. “Gone? Gone how? Black Siren took her?”            

            “No, Oliver.”

            Oliver shoved Barry to the ground. “She’s not dead.”

            “Oh! Oliver, sorry.” Barry rose and dusted himself off. “I didn’t mean she died. She left. With Black Siren.”

            Oliver rubbed at his aching head. Felicity leaving with the Black Siren was almost as bad as her being dead. _Almost_. But Oliver’s main question now was why? _What the hell had happened and why couldn’t he remember_?

            Barry walked over and clasped Oliver on the shoulder. “We need to get you to Caitlin to get checked out.”

            Choking back his nausea, Oliver watched the world spin as Barry sped off with him all the way to Star Labs. Thank God they were already in Central City because if Barry had run Oliver there from Star City, Oliver was pretty sure he would have passed out with all the pressure on his head during the run.

            “Caitlin. Oliver hit his head. Hard,” Barry told her and the other as he helped Oliver to a chair.

            Running over, Caitlin looked expectantly at him and Oliver gently lowered his hood for her to inspect the wound. After she probed the area with her fingers, she seemed concerned. “I need to run some tests. It looks pretty bad and I think you might need a couple of stitches.”

            “It’s not that bad,” Oliver assured her, even if he still let her help him up. He didn’t want to admit that the world around him was still spinning a little as she led him to the infirmary.

            “Your head broke concrete,” Barry chimed in from behind them. “We’re lucky you’re so hard-headed else you might not be here.”

            Oliver turned his head and glared at his friend as Cisco popped into the room. “Digg just called in. He’s at the Black Siren’s location.”

            “Tell him to keep back. Barry and I will be there soon.” Oliver straightened and began to reach for his hood but Caitlin stopped him, shaking her head.

            “You can’t go anywhere in your condition.”

            “I’ll go,” Barry told him. Cisco handed over a pair of earpieces and Barry quickly put them in. “I’ve got this.”

            Watching his friend speed off to save the woman Oliver still loved from a woman who looked like another woman he once loved was hard. But if Felicity was there, she’d be insistent that Oliver stay behind until they knew for sure he’d be okay. And while Oliver would fight her tooth and nail, he’d listen because it was Felicity.

            “Let’s get you checked out.” Caitlin grabbed some of her medical instruments but Oliver declined the shot to numb the area for her to stitch it back together. Right now he needed the pain to keep him distracted from what was happening out in the field without him.

            When she was finished, she pushed back on the table and handed him a pillow insisting he rest. It was the quickest way to be able to help. Oliver found himself quickly drifting off the second his throbbing head hit the softness of the pillow.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

           

            When Oliver opened his eyes, Felicity was there by his side. She smoothed his forehead with a soft, moist washcloth.

            “How are you feeling?” she asked in concern, the crease between her eyes prominent.

            “Better.” Oliver tried to sit up but Felicity laid a gentle hand on his chest that said that she wouldn’t allow him to rise just yet. He could have easily risen despite her insistence otherwise. They both knew that and yet Oliver complied with her resistance. “You came back.”

            “Of course I did.” She stared at him in worry. “I came the second John told me you were hurt.” She smacked his arm, the one closest to her and it stung. Something he wouldn’t have expected. Felicity must really be upset. “What were you thinking? Going back to Lian Yu.”

            Felicity stood and shook her head before turning back to him, her eyes accusing. “You had to know that Merlyn planned something. You’re lucky Slade Wilson didn’t kill you and Thea.”

            “He didn’t. I’m fine,” he assured her as he slid over the edge of the bed that had been set up in the lair.

            “This time. What about next time? And the next?”

            Oliver pulled her toward him and hugged her to his chest. “You worry too much.”

            Felicity pulled away before pointing to herself with a hand that shook. “ _I_ worry too much?” She shoved her finger into his aching chest. “You take too many crazy chances without thought. A few weeks ago we still believed you might be dead.”

            “I’m not.” He tried reaching for her again but she only stepped back and shook her head refusing any of his advances.

            “It’s not your turn to talk.” She paced away from him before she turned back. The hurt in her eyes was palpable. “I get why you want to work with Merlyn. I still can’t believe you’re working with Merlyn but I understand it. Now. Maybe. But, damn it, Oliver, how can you trust him?”

            “I don’t.” And he didn’t, not one bit. Especially after what happened on Lian Yu. Thea could have been hurt and that didn’t even seem to bother Malcolm. How could someone be so complacent about the safety of their child?

            “Uh-uh,” she waved a finger at him. “Still not your turn.” Felicity walked over to him with a purpose to her steps that Oliver had never seen before. “Ra’s is determined to kill you. Kill Thea. And for what? Merlyn.” Felicity slammed a hand onto the table that was next to them. “He’s not worth your life, Oliver. You do so much for this city and all of that is jeopardized by this crusade to stop Ra’s. A crusade that isn’t even yours.”

            “Felicity.” Oliver clasped her by the shoulders. “He’s going to come after us no matter what. Ra’s didn’t kill me like he thought and now he won’t stop until he does.”

            “Exactly!”       

            Oliver stared down at the woman he loved. The woman who could’ve been the very last thought he ever had. The woman who he had dreamed about more times than Oliver could count during his recovery. The woman who voiced reason that he had no choice not to listen to, despite how much he wanted to. For years she had been his conscious and because of what Merlyn orchestrated Oliver had no choice but to shut her voice out.

            He wanted to tell her everything he felt. But she wasn’t his anymore. He wanted, no needed to, explain every reason they needed to band together to kill Ra’s, but Oliver still wasn’t sure he’d be able to. So, here she was in front of him and yet so far away. Ray had more right to touch her than Oliver did right now and Oliver didn’t want to let her go. It hurt him when he saw the two of them together. But she was much safer with the Tech mogul. If she was with Oliver than she could be in danger and he couldn’t have that. If losing her meant she would be safe than he would push her away. Her safety meant more to him than his heart being whole.

            Still staring down into her eyes, Oliver tried to tell her everything he couldn’t put into words. And when her red lips parted, as they had the night of the rampage of Mirakuru soldiers, when he had first told her he loved her, Oliver couldn’t stop himself from kissing her. It wouldn’t have mattered if Ra’s showed up with the entire League, this kiss was meant to happen.

            Lowering his head, Oliver captured her lips. He had every intention of being gentle but the moment she leaned into the kiss he knew gentleness was out the window. Yanking her against him, Oliver’s tongue tangled with hers. Her tongue twirled with his, hesitant at first and then more exploratory.

            Felicity was the nourishment Oliver craved on the days he starved on Lian Yu. She was the blanket that covered his frozen, recovering body after the Fall. Felicity was the strength he needed to survive the battle that laid ahead of him. But he wasn’t willing to accept that because that would mean sacrificing her again. And he couldn’t do that. Never again. Slade Wilson had proven that Oliver had made the wrong decision. The second he had seen the blade to her throat, Oliver couldn’t believe he had made that choice. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to chance her with the League or with Ra’s. But he couldn’t let her go. Not yet.

            Edging backwards, Oliver felt the bed hit his legs. Sitting, Oliver pulled Felicity between his knees and rested his head on her abdomen. Her lips brushed over the top of his head. Her hands rubbed the tense muscles of his shoulders and back. Oliver needed her so bad, but he wouldn’t push. He would accept whatever she was willing to give and he would not push her for more. What they were doing now… What they already did, it was already further than he thought she would let him have.

            Felicity edged his shoulders back and Oliver looked up at her in confusion as he rested on the mattress. He couldn’t get this wrong. Felicity was, meant, everything to him. There couldn’t be missed signals. They had to be clear or else he wouldn’t touch her. A soft smile touched her lips but she stepped back. Taking that as a sorry she couldn’t follow through, Oliver rose.

            The second he stood in front of her, she reached up for her glasses and tossed them at the table. _What was she doing?_

            Then her fingers hesitantly reached out and began to unbutton his shirt. Oliver could only stand there fascinated by the sight of it, as she released each button and slowly separated the material.

            A raging inferno of lust ran hot through Oliver’s body and yet he didn’t budge so much as a muscle, even as Felicity edged his shirt from his shoulders. And despite how many times that he had been shirtless in the lair, despite the fact that Felicity had joked about all those times when they had their one and only date, he felt laid bare. Vulnerable. His muscles quivered as her delicate, soft hand traced over his chest. Her hands, unlike Laurel’s, didn’t focus on his tattoos and scars. Felicity paid more attention to his body unmindful of the toll life had taken on his body.

            He let her explore each slope and plane. Then her lips touched his skin and he felt himself explode. Closing his eyes, Oliver felt her lips follow the path of exploration that followed her fingers. Oliver still refused to touch her too afraid that if he did none of this would be real. She might run away and he’d never see the light that kept his shadows at bay. But more than that, he needed to see how far she was willing to take this.

            When her hands left him, he felt how cold the lair really was. Opening his eyes, he expected her to back away. Instead she was reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. When he realized she was struggling, he slowly turned her by the shoulders and stood there for a moment, her back to his front. Oliver breathed in the soft scent of her hair before taking a step back and brushing her blonde hair to the side. With a gentleness he had thought he had lost ages ago, he pulled down the silver zipper on her dress.

            With each inch the zipper descended, he could feel the energy around them growing. By the time he reached the end, Felicity’s shivered, not so much because she was cold but because of the tension. Oliver watched her slip the dress down from her shoulders. She held it for a moment over her breasts and Oliver worried that she was having second thoughts. Instead, she let the dress fall to her feet.

            Her hand reached behind her and Oliver stepped forward to share his warmth. Her body shaped itself to his before her other arm snaked up to his head. Oliver sensed what she wanted and leaned forward so that their lips could touch. Felicity’s other hand that had once searched for him, tugged at his hand. She pulled it around her body and led it between her legs. He barely brushed over her core when her thighs clamped his hand into place. Her butt wiggled and Oliver pressed his erection into her back.

            “Please, Oliver.”

            Pulling her away, he swung her around and placed her gingerly on the bed. Felicity lay there with one leg bent, her arms spread at her sides. Oliver’s dreams hadn’t even come close to capturing the beauty that laid before him now. She was perfection. And damn if he didn’t fall in love with her a little bit more.

            Her eyes devoured him as much as his did her. But it was because he was so aware of every movement she made, that he noticed her squirm. Oliver reached for his belt and released it. He reached for the button of his pants when she rose up on her knees. “Let me.”

            Oliver bit the inside of his cheek as Felicity unfastened his pants and slid them down his legs. His cock strained at the boxer briefs he wore. His balls throbbed desperate for some sort of release.

            When Felicity reached for his underwear, Oliver shook his head and flipped her back on the bed. It was his turn to undress her and he edged her panties down her legs. Oliver smiled at the dampness. She was as desperate for this as he was.

            Wrapping one of her legs over his shoulder, Oliver made his way down the silky flesh of her inner thigh, while Felicity groaned his name. Her hands pulled at his hair trying to get him to move faster toward his goal. When he reached the apex of her thighs, her raised his eyes to meet hers. The passion on her face was enthralling and he hadn’t even tasted her yet.

            Oliver licked at her seam once, then twice. His tongue going deeper each time. Felicity’s juices covered his tongue as her heel dug into his back. Surging forward, Oliver began to eat Felicity. He had never tasted a woman as delicious as her. He wasn’t one who usually offered to give a woman head. In the past he insisted on receiving than giving, but Felicity was so sweet on the tip of his tongue that he couldn’t resist. She tasted as good as the warm summer sun felt on his skin while on Lian Yu.

            He knew exactly when he had her on the edge of her orgasm. Pulling back slightly, he pushed in one finger. She writhed on it, searching for more, so he inserted another, pumping her, pulling her closer to where she wanted to go. Finally, she shuddered around him, but he needed more.

            Shoving his own underwear off, Oliver reached under the bed for the long forgotten box of condoms he left there when he and Sara stayed in the lair. In a hurry he pulled one out and ripped open the package with his teeth. His hands trembled as he rolled it on. Felicity must have seen how hard his hands shook because she batted them away and easily pushed the latex over his rigid penis.

            Her hands slid up and down his length and he almost came at the contact. Closing his eyes, Oliver reined in his passion. Last thing he needed was to cum like a fifteen year old during his first sexual experience.

            Oliver raised Felicity so they were both kneeling on the bed and kissed her. _God he loved this woman. So damn much it hurt_. And, if he only had this moment with her he wanted it to be burned into both of their memories.       

            Smoothing a hand down her hip, Oliver laid her back down on the bed. For a moment he just sat there. He needed to see her just like this. _His_. Going forward, Oliver rested on one arm while his mouth laved at one of her nipples while his free hand massaged the other, plucking at its tip. Not being able to take much more, Oliver surged inside her. She gasped and Oliver glanced up to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Her tears had him worried.

            “Oliver. Umm. That feels so good.” She rotated her hips under him and Oliver had no choice but to move with her. He needed to give her everything she wanted.

            Kissing her lips, Oliver thrust forward again and again. His mouth found her neck and her back arched pushing him deeper. “Felicity.”             Her legs wrapped around his hips and he thrust so deep he almost forgot where they each ended. It felt like coming home. _No. Better_. Being with Felicity made every little bit of hell he suffered over the past several years’ worth it. She made him feel clean. _Whole_. Someone worthy of love. Not like a killer or a monster. He didn’t feel like the man who tortured people and only saw the darkness that invaded him as he dealt with some of the worst people in the world.

            He was so stupid to think he could give this up. She was his soul.

            Oliver rested his head against hers, rocking forward, searching for that last moment of completion. But he had to tell her something first. Something important. “I love you.”

            Her lips met his. She kissed him in such a way that he forgot the whole world that revolved around them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in tight in one of her hugs that he craved after every mission. “I love you, too.”

            Oliver pulled her arms free from his neck and laced their fingers together. Snaking them above her head, Oliver slowed his pace. He kissed his way down her neck again to that spot that had her moaning his name. He had already made a mental note of that spot. _His spot_. The spot where he could make her almost come with only the flick of his tongue. And he almost did, but it was too soon.

            Pulling himself away, he kissed his way back to her breasts. He had one left to show his love to. Encircling her nipple with his tongue he lapped at her until she pulled at his hands so she grab at him. With gentle teeth, he nipped at the pebbled edge before going to suckle from her other breast giving it the same care. By the time he was finished, he was on the edge and he needed her to come with him.

            Licking and sucking at her neck, had Felicity’s inner muscles working him, milking him. She was about to spill over any second and he was right there with her.

            They both screamed each other’s names when they fell over the crest. Oliver couldn’t remember coming so hard in his life. Planking over her on shaky arms, Oliver’s lips ghosted over hers, easing her down from her own precipice. When he realized she was calmer, he rolled over and pulled her in tight to his chest. It was a spot he wanted to keep her in for the rest of their lives. “I need you to stay here forever.”

            “Well, I don’t know about forever, man. Lyla might be a little pissed if I don’t come home,” said an amused voice.

            Shooting up, Oliver opened his eyes and realized it had all been a dream. A fucking real dream. _What the hell was wrong with him? Why the hell was his brain creating all of these erotic fantasies from very platonic memories?_ “I think I hit my head harder than I thought.”

            John Diggle stared at him in concern with his arms crossed as he sat in a backwards chair near where Oliver slept. “Then it is good that you stayed back.”

            Oliver looked up at his friend. “Why are you back? Is Felicity okay?”

            Digg shook his head. “The two of them got away. Cisco is running Felicity’s facial recognition program while Barry and Iris work out possible locations on where they could go in Central City.” Digg stood and walked over to Oliver. “Thea called. She needs the mayor back.”

            “Screw the mayor.” Oliver jumped off the bed and pushed past Digg. “Felicity’s in trouble and I… We don’t have the first clue as to why she’d run off like this.”

            “Don’t we?” Digg leaned forward and studied him. “Where should we start? Havenrock? Billy? Susan Williams? Those are just the ones off the top of my head because I haven’t been around as much as I would have liked.”

            “Susan has nothing to do with this.”

            “Doesn’t she?” Digg asked. “You seem to be spending a lot of time with her lately. I know it can’t be all interviews.”

            “She’s a friend,” Oliver defended.      

            “So was Felicity, once upon a time.”       

            Oliver turned and glared at his best friend. “It’s not the same and you know it.”

            “But does Felicity?” Digg asked him in his way of making Oliver think harder about something than he wanted to.

            Oliver threw out an arm. “Felicity was the one dating behind my back.” Pointing at himself, Oliver continued, “Except for one drink, _one_ , I didn’t have any dealings with Susan until after Christopher told me about Felicity lying to my face about dating Detective Malone.”   

           Digg faced off with him and his face became stern even when it showed his concern. “When did she lie?”

            “When she didn’t tell me.” Oliver grabbed his pounding head with both hands. This yelling was not helping the ache in his head. “How many times?” Oliver said in a lower tone. “How many opportunities did she have to tell me that she had moved on?”      

            “Oh, like when you just happened to tell her about William?” Now it was Digg’s turn to cross his arms. He looked like a dad who was about to give a stern lecture to his child. His child being Oliver.

            Oliver went toe to toe with the larger man. “Damn it, Digg. I didn’t have a choice. You know that. And she did. She chose to not tell me about Malone. At least until I confronted her about it.”

            “Doesn’t feel good, does it? Difference being Felicity had no responsibility to tell you anything. You two were over, for months, because of your decision to shut her out. If she wanted to date the entire Anti-Crime Unit you couldn’t stop her and she still have no reason to tell you.”

            Well, damn, if that didn’t hurt. Grumbling, Oliver muttered, “I could sure as hell fire every one of them.”

            “And what about the next guy?” Digg asked making a point that he had heard Oliver’s statement.

            “Arrow?” Oliver said with a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Worked on Barry.”

            “Nah, man,” Digg told him with sadness in his voice. “You already played that card with Billy.”

            “That was a mistake.”

            Digg grabbed Oliver’s shoulder, but his words still hurt. “Right. I’m sure Felicity cried a few less tears because you didn’t mean it.”

            “Everything okay?” Barry asked as he entered the room.

            “Fine.” Oliver told him as he stepped away from Digg. “You have anything?”

            “They boarded the train to Star City thirty minutes ago.”

            Oliver stormed over to the table where Caitlin had him lay his gear. Grabbing his phone, he found Felicity’s number.

            “What are you doing, man?” Digg questioned.

            “I need to talk to her.” Oliver hated to sound desperate but he was becoming just that. He had to find out why Felicity was doing this. What was driving her to run?

            “You really think she is going to take your call?”

            “I guess we are about to find out,” Oliver told him as he pressed call.

            “Hello.”

            Oliver nodded at the phone and raised it to his ear. “Felicity, we need to talk.”

            “No, we really don’t.”

            “Then why did you answer?” _Damn it. This woman could frustrate him in seconds._

            “Right. Sorry. Habit,” she apologized.

            “Don’t hang up,” Oliver pleaded. “We need to talk. Why don’t we meet somewhere? Just the two of us.”

            “No.” Her voice was sharp and Oliver couldn’t help wincing. If she was there she’d be in his face. And fuck it if he wouldn’t prefer that right now. “You don’t have anything to say that I’m willing to hear.”

            “Then talk to Digg.” Oliver saw John nod. “Just to talk.”

            “Fine,” she conceded. “Where and when?”

            Digg made a motion of a beer gut and taking a bite of something when Oliver mouthed the words _where and when_. “Big Belly Burger. The one we used to meet at.” Oliver glanced over at Digg for confirmation. He nodded and held up eight fingers. “Eight. Tomorrow night.”

            John gave Oliver a thumbs up. Even Barry nodded. Now all Oliver needed was for Felicity to agree.

            Oliver heard her speak to someone with her hand muffling the speaker. He assumed she was talking to Earth-2’s Laurel.

            “Okay. I’ll talk to Digg only. Tomorrow night at eight at Big Belly Burger.” Then she hung up.

            “She said yes,” Oliver told the group. “But she specified she’d only talk to John.”

            Digg watched him as he crossed his arms. “Why do I get the feeling that even though she said she’d only talk to me, you’ll be there?”

            Oliver glanced over at Barry. “We both will. We’ll say out of sight.”

            Diggle humphed. “Like Felicity won’t ping your phones and surveillance the area to make sure you’re not. We are talking about Felicity. She’d done this enough times to know your moves.”

            “Then we won’t take them and we’ll keep our heads down,” Oliver said with a shrug.

            “We’ll have to disable your tracers as well,” Cisco told them as he entered the room. “We have them on both of you and she’ll check.”

            “He’s right,” Barry admitted. “You sure you want to do this, Oliver?”

            “I’m not giving up on her.”

            “I didn’t say…” Barry backed up a few steps as Oliver stepped up to him with anger on his face. “I’m well aware how you feel. If it was Iris…”

            “It’s not,” Oliver ground out. Facing Diggle, Oliver told him, “Pack up. We’re heading home.”

            “Wait.” Cisco handed Oliver and Diggle a pair of ear pieces. “Take these. I adjusted them for Black Siren.”

            Oliver reached out for Cisco’s arm before he could walk out. “Where’s Caitlin?”

            “Want me to ask her to come down?” Cisco asked with concern. “Is your head still hurting?”

            “I just need to talk to her before I leave.”

            Cisco nodded. “Sure. I’ll get her.”

            “Thanks.”

            Oliver waited there after everyone else left. Honestly, he didn’t feel comfortable asking Caitlin about the dreams but he wasn’t sure who else he could ask.

            “Oliver?” Caitlin asked after knocking on the open door. “Everything okay?”

            “I had a quick question before we left.” Damn it. This was harder than he thought it would be. Oliver began to pace the room as Caitlin stood there studying him. “When I hit my head…”     

            “Yes?” Caitlin asked after several moments of silence. “What happened?”

            “I keep having these…” He needed to spit it out. Prolonging it this wasn’t helping matters. “I keep having dreams about Felicity. Memories but not memories.”

            Caitlin crossed over to him. “I don’t understand.” She led him over to the examination table and checked out his eyes. “Your tests were normal the last time I checked. And I don’t see any signs of concussion, which actually surprised me by the force you hit the wall.”

            “I keep having erotic dreams about Felicity that stem from memories,” Oliver blurted out. He watched her in concern. “Could it be some after effect from the Dominators?”

            “It’s been weeks. I don’t think so but then we don’t really have enough research to know for sure.” Caitlin had him turn and she probed the spot on his head that was still distended and sensitive. “I can run some more tests but I don’t think that’s the answer you’re looking for.”

            “What is the answer?”     

            Caitlin was shrugging when he turned back around. “I think your feelings for Felicity have come to a point that you need to confront them. Especially now. Maybe Felicity needs those feelings more than ever.”

            “Thanks.” Oliver hopped down from the table. Caitlin didn’t say anything he didn’t already know.

            “You want my opinion?”

            “I thought you just told me.”

            Caitlin reached out and grasped his arm and gave him a soft smile. “Felicity has been racked with guilt since Havenrock, but she put that on the backburner because she thought you needed her. And maybe you did, but she needed you more and you never noticed. You were her lifeline. Her sense of normal.”

            Oliver snorted. “Didn’t stop her from dating Detective Malone.”

            “She needed that too, Oliver. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe it wasn’t.” Caitlin shrugged. “She needed support and maybe he was the one to give her that.” Caitlin walked over and began to straighten some of the supplies. “Felicity is desperate for a normal life outside of what you do. What we all do. Sometimes, as a woman, you need that comfort. To know that you can go home and just be a normal person with someone.” Caitlin turned and faced him. “I had that with Ronnie and I miss it every day. I’m sure Felicity does too.”

            “She never said.” And now that Oliver thought about it, she never would. She wasn’t a complainer. When they were together there was never any reason to say it. Not until later when they returned to Star City. And even then, the two of them knew each other so well that they fell into synch without either of them saying a word. Until there was no them left.

            _Could that be the problem_? Was he so obsessed with separating himself that he never realized that Felicity needed some of that too? When he was with her he never had to choose who he was. Oliver was just Oliver. Not Oliver Queen, past billionaire playboy. And not the Green Arrow. He was one thing, her Oliver. The man who loved her.

            Caitlin smiled over and him and walked over and patted his arm. “I know from experience, she never will.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Oliver stared over at the booth Diggle sat in and pulled his ball cap lower over his face. Felicity hadn’t shown yet and he was nervous. With a look at his watch, Oliver realized she was late. Felicity was never late. It took every ounce of strength and patience he had to not jump up and go looking for her.

            “She’ll be here,” Barry told him from across the table.

            “She’s late.”

            “Knowing Felicity, she’s double checking our trackers. It’s a good thing Cisco disabled them before we left.”

            Oliver gazed across the table at his younger friend. “Do you think it was a good idea to put a fake tracker on Thea and Wally?”

            Barry nudged his shoulders slowly up and down. “Thea’s at the mayor’s office and Wally is taking over watching Central City for the day. I don’t think she’ll suspect anything without some serious fact checking.”           

            Oliver scanned the restaurant. “I don’t like it. Something went wrong.”

            “No, it didn’t.” Barry nodded toward the door. “Look.”

            Oliver tried not to be obvious as he turned around. He watched Felicity walk through the front door. She was dressed in her fuchsia coat with a pair of nude high heels. A smile tilted Oliver’s lips as he remembered the time she bought the coat.

            Felicity had come home and waited for him to arrive from the grocery store back in Ivy Town one afternoon. She was fiddling with some pictures when he walked in and saw her. With the blue heels she wore that day, she sauntered over to him after he entered the kitchen. Without thought, Oliver set down the bags and began to empty them.

            “Like my new coat?” Felicity asked him.

            “It’s nice.” It was. Not as gorgeous as the woman wearing it, but it brought out her eyes. Thinking she just wanted attention, he drew her into his arms and kissed her. “Did you have a good day shopping?”  

            “Did you?” she teased as she picked up a lemon. Felicity loved to tease him about his new cooking obsession.

            “I did, but I missed you.”     

            “I missed you too. Speaking of…” Felicity unbuckled the coat and fingered one of the buttons. “Want to see what else I bought?”      

            “Sure.” Oliver couldn’t care less about what new dress she bought. Whatever made her feel good and happy was fine with him. However, what was under the coat was not a dress. In fact, Oliver was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue when her coat was open.

            “Do you like it?” Her blue eyes blinked up at him from under her glasses.

            “Um-hmm.” It was the best he could do in a way of communication. Felicity floored him. The ivory satin and lace bra and underwear set did everything to accentuate her flawless skin and made her even more voluptuous.

            His tongue might be gone, but his hands found a life of their own. They smoothed over her ass as he pulled her toward him only to discover that the underwear was a thong and allowed his hands full access to her curves. _Shit. She was going to kill him. Slade Wilson could take notes from her._

            “Well, if you’re not sure, I can take it back.” Felicity reached up and opened the front closure of her bra.

            Hell with that. He was going to frame those damn underwear. Oliver captured her face and kissed her hard. And fuck if he didn’t take her even harder on their kitchen counter with lemons bouncing and eggs breaking around them. Oliver had to return to the store for more eggs to make the quiche he had planned but it was worth it.

            Shaking his head, Oliver shook himself from the memory. Now was not the time. “I wish we could hear what they were saying.”

            Barry gave Oliver a look that indicated Oliver was crazy. “You know as well as I do that if we bugged the booth Felicity would have discovered it and walked back out.”

            Oliver glared at his friend, but he was right. “Why couldn’t you get super hearing with your speed? It would be helpful right now.”       

            “Sorry.” Barry held up his hands in defense. “Too bad Kara’s not here. Then we’d know what they were saying.”

            “She has that too?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

            “Yep.” Barry grinned.

            Oliver glanced back at Felicity and Diggle. Their conversation was animated. It was the first time Oliver could recall seeing Felicity smile since Billy died. Killed. Since Billy was killed. By him. It hurt Oliver like a punch to the gut that it was Dig and not him that made it come out. Oliver’s hands fisted. “I need to talk to her.”            

            Barry grabbed Oliver’s arm when he began to rise. “You can’t.”

            “Damn it, Barry. I can’t just sit here.” Oliver motioned to Felicity. “She’s right there. This might be my only chance.”

            “I thought the whole point to this exercise was to have Dig talk her into coming back. He can’t do that if you scare her off.”

            The waitress chose that moment to show up with their food. She batted her lashes at both of them but when neither of them showed any interest she ran off.

            “Eat, Oliver,” Barry told him. “Your plan was to be here only so Digg wouldn’t get taken out by the Black Siren.” Barry studied him over his burger. “I agreed to be here because of that.” A look of realization crossed over Barry’s features. “You needed to see Felicity. You really do love her.”

            “Of course,” Oliver began to yell while banging on the table and then lowered his voice, “I love her.” Glancing over, he realized that they had almost been caught. Felicity’s eyes had turned in their direction but Diggle diverted her attention back to him. Well, if Oliver was going to get caught he might as well do it revealing his feelings for once. “She’s leaving.”

            Oliver watched her stand and buckle her coat. Felicity must have spotted them. _Shit_. “I’m going to follow her.”

            “Be careful,” Barry called out to him while chewing his burger.

            Snagging a couple of fries, Oliver slowly followed Felicity from the restaurant. Surveying the area, Oliver realized that Felicity must have come alone. It didn’t appear that Black Siren had come with her, unless she was also hiding in the shadows that Oliver lingered in.

            They were almost to the lair when Oliver realized where she had led him. Right outside the building, she stopped and checked her phone.

            “You can come out now, Oliver.”

            “How did you know I was here?” he asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

            “I always know when you’re there.” Felicity turned and faced him. “Just like I knew that you are Barry were watching me from across Big Belly Burger.”

            “Cisco disabled our trackers.”

            “I know. Well, I didn’t know, but I knew.” Felicity shrugged and placed her phone back in her pocket. “You wouldn’t let me meet Dig without you being there.”

            “I had to see you. I had to know you were okay.”

            “Why?”

            Oliver took a step closer. “You once told me after I joined the League of Assassins that it wasn’t me. Well, this isn’t you. You could never be a bad person, Felicity. It’s not who you are.” Oliver watched her face for any sign that she might remember but for once she kept her expression neutral. “Please tell me I didn’t cause this.”

            Felicity shrugged again. “You take the blame for everything else. Why shouldn’t I let you blame yourself for this?”

            Oliver walked over to her until they were mere inches apart. To prove that he wasn’t there to hurt her, he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. “I’m sorry I killed Billy. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you after Havenrock. And I’m sorry that I can’t make the Black Siren Laurel. To make everything go back to the way it was. I wish I could, but I can’t.” He reached out to her and he flinched when she backed up a step. “If you let me, I can be there now.”

            “It’s too late.”

            “It’s not.” Oliver snagged her coat before she could leave him standing there alone. “I love you.”

            Felicity shook her head and he could tell that she didn’t want to hear it. A flash of a memory of a moment just like this one swamped Oliver’s mind. It was the night he returned to Starling after Ra’s sword had struck him down. The night she told him she didn’t want to be woman that he loved.

            “Damn it, Felicity. I do.” He picked her chin up so that she would look at him. “Do you want me to tell you how much it hurt when I found out about Billy? Because it did. You could have shot me with one of my own arrows and it probably would have hurt less.”

            “Maybe I should have.”

            “Then do it.” Oliver dragged her into the building and straight for the elevator.

            “What are you doing?” Shock lined her words.

            He stared down at her. “I am going to give you my bow. I want you to shoot me.”

            “I can’t.” She shook her head and tried to reopen the closing elevator doors. Oliver saw her frustration when they closed and the elevator descended.

            “You can,” he told her. “I want you to.”

            “I won’t.”

            “I can’t watch you go around hurting people because of something I did. I don’t want to live with that.” He could see that his words hurt her. Good. She hurt him enough. But then Oliver felt worse for being happy that she felt his pain.

            The second the doors opened, Felicity reached out to the buttons so she could go back up, but Oliver grasped her around the waist and pulled her from the elevator. Felicity smacked at him. “You can’t make me shoot you.”

            He kept one arm around her so she couldn’t leave while he retrieved his bow. He nocked an arrow into place and held it out to her. She shook her head and he shoved it into her hand. Oliver position her into a stance and rearranged her hand hold so she wouldn’t hurt herself. “The bow will do all the work. All you have to do is aim.”

            Oliver walked away from her and stood a few feet away from the tip of the arrow. “Shoot.”

            “No.” Felicity shook her head harder and lowered the bow.

            Reaching out and pulling the bow back up, Oliver glared at her. “Shoot me, Felicity. I caused this. I killed Billy. Kill me. I deserve it.”

            A tear fell down Felicity’s cheek. “I can’t, Oliver.”

            “Felicity,” he growled at her.

            Her hands dropped from the weapon and she sat on the cold floor, her arms wrapping around herself. Oliver placed the bow and arrow on a nearby table and came and sat behind her. He pulled her flush to his chest as his legs surrounded her. Oliver felt her inner sobs against his chest.

            He had no idea how long they sat there like that. Oliver waited while she cried and held her tight. At some point she turned and wrapped herself around him and even when her small fists hit him, he said nothing. Felicity needed to get through this and he had to hold her while she did. The fact that he was there meant more than any words he could say.

            Shrugging off his coat, Oliver wrapped it around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Felicity buried her head into his shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t kill me.”

            Felicity pulled back and gave him a sad smile. “I couldn’t.”

            “I should have given you the bow when you walked out on me.” Oliver smiled at her. “Bet you would have shot me then.”

            She shook her head in denial. “I don’t think so. I may have been hurt but I still loved you.”         

            _Still loved him? Did that mean she didn’t anymore_? “And now?”

            When she hesitated, Oliver’s heart began to race. She may have not had the nerve to kill him but that didn’t mean she loved him either. He’d been friend-zoned before by her, he didn’t know why it should hurt so much now.

            And then she nodded. It was almost imperceptible, yet her head did bob the slightest bit. He knew it was a yes. He wouldn’t accept it until she said the words but at least he knew the truth.

            Oliver fingered her coat. “I remember the day you bought this.”

            “The day or what happened after I showed it to you?” she asked with a small smile.

            “It was a Saturday in September.”

            “Uh-huh.”

            “The fifth, I believe.”

            She stared at him amazed. “You remember.”

            “I remember everything when it comes to you.” He might not have had the best grades in school. He might never be the smartest man in the room. He might not even come close to understanding even half of what Felicity spoke of sometimes but he remembered every detail when it came to her. She really was his light in the darkness. “I love you. I miss you.”

            “Keep telling me that and one day I might believe you,” she teased.

            “I can make you believe me.”

            “You also thought I would shoot you.”

            “No, I didn’t.” Oliver cradled her head in his hands. “I don’t care about Havenrock because never once did I think it was your fault, but I know you do. You’re not a killer, Felicity. No matter how you feel, you’re not.”

            “You said that about Thea, too. Look how she turned out.”

            Oliver winced. “As much as I’d like to put the blame on Malcolm, what happened to Thea is as much on me as it is on him. I should have realized there was no bargaining with Ra’s and that it might have consequences that even I couldn’t comprehend.”

            “You take enough of the city’s problems on your shoulders, don’t take that one too.” Felicity placed her hands over his. “You’re a good man, Oliver Queen. One day you’re going to realize that.”

            “Would a good man do this?” Oliver released her and jumped up.

            “What?” She stared up at him.

            He swept her up from the floor. Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck, even though he knew she trusted him not to drop her. Oliver winked at her. “You’ll see.”

            He walked over to the area where they installed the new cells. Inside one was a small mattress on the floor where they had the imposter Laurel for a short time until Felicity had released her.

            Oliver dropped her on the mattress and she squealed when she bounced. Grabbing the door, Oliver closed it sealing them in. It was a biometric lock which guaranteed Felicity couldn’t hack it with her phone. And her arms were just short enough for her not to be able to scan her finger.

            “Oliver?”

            For a second he could see the worry on her brow and he almost opened the door and let her out. But as her forehead evened out, he threw his hat off to the side and began to take off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath.

            Felicity’s eyes skimmed over every inch of his bare skin. Not once with Shado, or Laurel, or Helena, or even Sara, had Oliver considered how he looked naked to his partner. Now he did. Felicity seemed to enjoy the care he took with his body to keep it honed as a weapon. As her eyes ate up his physique, he was glad he had.

            She rose up on her knees and unbuckled her coat. When she reached for her buttons, his breath caught and Felicity seemed to notice. A smile broke over her face. “I know what you are thinking.”

            “You really don’t.” He wanted her naked under that coat, but it was highly unlikely.

            “You’re thinking about that lingerie I had on when I bought this.” Felicity fingered the edges of the coat.

            Oliver shook his head and helped her stand off the mattress. “I already thought of that when you walked into Big Belly Burger. Trust me, I was glad I was sitting down.”

            Felicity’s face bloomed red and she covered her face with her hands. “Tell me you didn’t say anything to Barry.”

            “Why would tell Barry? Or anyone.” Oliver pried her hands from her face and held them to his lips. He reached for the buttons of her coat and opened each one. The anticipation of what was underneath unnerved him but he insisted on going slow.

            “I thought Digg would appreciate an actual dress to meet him in,” Felicity teased when Oliver pushed the coat from her shoulders.

            Oliver’s fingers followed the deep scooped neckline of her blue dress. The same blue dress she wore when they had come back to Star City from Ivy Town. Felicity shivered when one slid over her breasts, her hands tightening on his hips from the contact. One hand palmed its way up her chest to her throat. He grazed his thumb over her chin before brushing over her bottom lip. Felicity’s tongue followed the same path of his finger. It was erotic to see the wetness across her lips. He was about to give her top lip the same treatment when she sucked his thumb into her mouth.

            Oliver had to close his eyes and count to ten. He groaned as her tongue laved at his thumb while her mouth sucked at it. God he wished it was something else between her bright red lips.       

            Popping his thumb out, Oliver slashed his mouth over hers. It was his turn to play with her tongue. Running his own over hers, he drug it into his own mouth as he ground his hips into hers. _Fuck. He needed her so bad_. Every bit of his sexual frustration over the last half a year had been taken out on the criminals throughout the city. And now it might actually find the release it really needed.

            Reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress, he tugged hard. It caught for a moment and silently he cursed. Felicity’s fingers found his and together they released her from the dress. They only separated long enough for both of them to strip down to nothing.

            “Felicity,” Oliver said softly as he pulled her back into his arms. His hand smoothed down her hip before cupping her ass and lifting her so he rub his erection on the spot he dreamed about too often over the past several days.

            Felicity’s head dipped and her lips kissed her way across his chest. Her tongue swept over one of his nipples just under his Bratva tattoo. Oliver couldn’t take anymore and he laid her back on the mattress. Before he followed her down he took a moment to memorize every inch of her yet again. He couldn’t stop taking every opportunity to burn her into his brain.

            Their eyes met and Oliver felt like the most loved man in the world. He laid down by her side and traced a finger down her side while he kissed the woman he loved more than life itself. Hell, more than any oath he took or his city.

            Her hand cupped his head and Oliver wanted nothing more than to stay in the moment forever. How had he survived this long without her was a mystery. One that he had no reason to solve because it was enough to have her by his side.

            Felicity’s hand swept down his arm in a touch so light he barely felt it. However, he was so sensitized to her touch he’d know even if she ghosted over his skin without any touch at all. She took his hand from her leg and guided it to the apex of her thighs. Her legs clamped around his hand the second he skimmed her folds. Felicity’s head fell back as he rubbed her. His eyes locked on that spot on her neck. The one he knew all too well. The one that if he applied just the right pressure would have her squirming on his hand.

            This time was no different. He licked and sucked at that spot while he slipped a finger between her moist lower lips. Her body sucked him in as her hips bucked against his arm.

            “Oliver,” she breathed out. “More.”

            He shifted so he was above her. One arm straining to hold his weight as he continued to pleasure her with the other. Oliver slid another finger between her folds and she threw her head back further while she bit her bottom lip. There was no better sight in the world than seeing Felicity in the throes of passion. Except for when she climaxed around him.

            When she was on the edge, he pulled his hand out and kissed her. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he slid down so he could sample her breasts. A smile spread over Oliver’s lips as Felicity’s hands pulled at the short strands of his hair as she tried to push him down to where she wanted him.

            “Please,” she begged and Oliver lifted up to stare down at her before he fulfilled her request. He’d never been able to turn her down. Even before he knew he loved her.

            He thrust quickly a few times before he pulled back again. Damn it. He forgot a condom. Oliver scrambled for his pant so he could find his wallet. Finding what he needed he pulled it on.

            “Oliver?”

            “Sorry.” Oliver reached down and kissed her. “I’m coming back, baby.”

            “I need you. Please.” 

            Complying with her request, Oliver surged back into her welcoming, wet folds. Squeezing his eyes closed, Oliver stayed like that for a moment. If he moved it would all be over. Only Felicity grabbed his ass and pulled. _Fuck_. There was no way he’d be able to hold back and give her the pleasure she deserved if she continued.

            Her body bucked into his. Oliver pulled back slightly in an attempt to regain control when she impaled herself on him. Her back arched and she screamed.

            Discovering that she could, Felicity began to set her own pace. Oliver strained to go slow. To be able to last until she was ready. But after a moment of her sliding up and down his cock he couldn’t take any more.

            Grasping her head, Oliver kissed Felicity hard as he thrust all the way inside her, until his balls pounded against her ass. Stars shot out from behind Oliver’s eyelids. Too much more of this and Oliver would explode. It had been too long. “I’m going to come.”

            “Come, Oliver. I’m right her. Oh! Oh, yes.” She grasped his hip and circled her own against him. “Like that. Right there. God, Oliver.”

            Sweat ran down his back as he tried to hold on. To wait until Felicity crested first. She felt so damn good. So tight and wet. And then she squeezed him until he couldn’t breathe and a scream escaped her lips that could have been his name but he wasn’t sure since he was falling right along with her.

            Felicity pulled his head down to hers and they breathed into each other, wanting to kiss but neither having the energy to do so. With a deep breath, Oliver rolled onto his side and pulled Felicity on top of him like a blanket. Her hair which had come loose from her ponytail spilled off to one side of them. One of her fingers traced the pattern of scars on his chest as if to soothe them from his body. Oliver kissed the top of her head.

            “I’m sorry,” Felicity finally said after they laid like that for several minutes.

            “For what?” Oliver shifted so he could look down at her.

            “For letting the Black Siren get free. For going with her. Causing chaos.” Felicity turned her head up to stare at him. “There’s so much to apologize for.”

            Oliver ran his hand through her hair and bent down to kiss her lips. “I don’t hold you responsible for any of it. It’s my fault that I didn’t know you needed me. That I wasn’t there for you.”

            “It’s not.”

            “It is. I know you pushed me away because I hurt you but you were my friend. One of my best friends before this happened.” Oliver waved between the two of them. “There is no excuse. I should have been there as a friend. You’ve always been there for me. Even when I didn’t think I needed you, you stood by my side.”

            Felicity placed her elbows on his chest and laid her head in her hands, staring down at him. “You’ll blame yourself for everything if we let you, won’t you?” Felicity shook her head with a smile. “I should have said something. I’ve always tended to keep my problems to myself.”         

            “Sounds like someone else we know,” Oliver teased and when she laughed he knew he accomplished something special. “Who were you going to tell?” He tugged at a piece of her hair. “If John was overseas and I was too busy to pay attention, who were you going to talk to? Curtis?”

            “Maybe. Probably.” That hurt just a little, but Oliver ignored the pain. Then she poked him in the chest with a nail. “Or I could’ve just told you.” Felicity cocked her head. “I’m smart enough to think of an idea or two to get you to stop and listen.”

            “Just one or two?” Oliver grinned at her and pulled her hand up to his lips. He kissed her hand before pulling her index finger into his mouth. When he sucked hard, she gasped. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you wiggled that finger in my face two years ago.”

            She gaze was confused for a few seconds. The light must have gone off in her head because suddenly she smiled. “The index search for his index finger.”

            “Um-hmm.”

            “What would you have done if I…” Felicity blushed and whispered in his ear the rest of what she wanted to say.

            Oliver laughed. “This whole night might have ended gone another way.” He rolled her over onto her back. “I can show you.”

            “As much as I would love to, I’m starving. I knew I should have ate when I met with John.”

            At her talk of food, Oliver’s own stomach rumbled. “All I ate were a couple of greasy French fries before I ran after you.”

            “Then I guess you need to get us out of this thing.” Felicity nodded to the locked door of the cell they were in.

            Oliver rose and shrugged his jeans on not even bothering to button them. Reaching around, Oliver placed his thumb on the sensor. It sounded like it was going to release only to relock _. Damn it. What was going on_? “It won’t open.”

            “You’re kidding.” Felicity jumped up off the bed.

            “I’m not.” Oliver tried again with the same results. “It’s not opening.”

            “Let me try.”

            “You won’t be able to reach.” Yet, Oliver moved out of her way.

            Felicity had put on his sweater, which hung down to almost her knees. She pressed herself to the cold bars and strained to reach. “You’re right.”

            Oliver stormed back to the bars and realized his coat was still on the floor out in the lair where it had fallen from Felicity’s shoulders when he picked her up to bring her in here. He wouldn’t have cared if his phone wasn’t in it. “I can’t even call for help. My phone is out there.”

            “My phone!” Felicity raced over to her own coat. She pulled her phone from her pocket. “Who should I call? John or Barry? Or should I call one of the team?”            

            “Digg,” Oliver told her.

            “Right.” Felicity nodded. “Barry could get here faster but I haven’t put everyone from Star Labs in the new lock system.”

            Oliver smiled. Felicity was finishing his sentences. Well that was definitely a step in the right direction. Maybe something more than sex and Felicity coming back to the team would come out of this night.       

             Felicity called Diggle and did her best to explain the situation without giving any personal details. Oliver tried not to laugh as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He could just imagine what was running through Digg’s head right now. When she was done she hung up and threw her phone on the mattress. “He’ll be here in forty minutes to an hour. He’s putting John Jr. to sleep.”

            Oliver leaned back on the bars and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Looks like we have time to kill.”

            Felicity sauntered over to him in his sweater, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She rubbed her hands over his biceps. “Hmm. I don’t have any idea what we can do in here while we wait.”

            “You know,” Oliver told her as he straightened, “I think I might have one.”

            “You do?” Felicity squeaked as he pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and Oliver turned so she was supported between him and the bars.

            “I could show you what would have happened,” Oliver kneaded her ass and decided to tease her about her idea from earlier, “if you had found the guy’s butt print instead of his finger.”

            “Do we have time?” Her words were breathy as her head lowered to kiss his chin.

            “We’ll go fast,” Oliver promised as he carried her over to the mattress.

 

THE END


End file.
